Time For A Fight
by dreamfightdo
Summary: "You know, Oscar Wilde once said 'The heart was made to be broken.' but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed, son." For bade prompts round 5. Prompt was Flat Tire.


**Alright, Bade prompts round 5! My prompt was Flat Tire : ) enjoy the not so fluffy Bade!**

Beck walked out of Hollywood Arts and was greeted by the sight of his ex-girlfriend sitting on the curb in the parking lot. He awkwardly walked up to her.

"Um, Jade, what are you still doing here?" Beck asked glancing at his watch. It was already six o'clock, three hours after school let out.

She glared up at him, but when she realized that doesn't work on him, she just rolled her eyes and graced him with an answer...sort of.

"Why should I tell you?" she spat.

"Because you're sitting on the curb of the school parking lot at night. That's not exactly one of your activities." Beck replied smartly.

"If you must know, my car's in the shop and my ride bailed so I'm waiting for Andre to give me a ride home."

"Oh, well, I just talked to Andre and he said he was gonna be hear till at least ten." Beck said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jade groaned and leaned her head back.

"I could give you a ride home if you'd like." Beck offered sticking out a hand to help her up.

She ignored his hand, but agreed to the ride with a simple "Alright, let's go."

Beck rolled his eyes but followed her to his car.

The ride was completely and utterly quiet. It was a bit unnerving for Beck.

Jade put her hand down on the seat and felt a little round bottle of lip gloss that didn't belong to her. A twinge of jealousy hit her looking and the bubble gum pink bottle of goop in her hand.

"Whose is this?" Jade asked holding it at eye level.

"Oh, just one of the girls that show up asking for a ride. It's funny because they don't actually go to the school so I don't see why they need a ride." Beck said with honest confusion.

Jade rolled her eyes and threw the lip gloss in the back seat.

Beck rolled the car to a stop and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did you stop?" Jade asked looking out the window to see the orange and white sign reflected in the headlights saying road closed.

"Just great." Jade mumbled slumping down in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry. We can just take the detour. Beck said glancing at the clock. 6:30.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair one more time before turning into the detour.

The detour road was a simple two lane back road that twisted and turned with the hills. Beck tried to focus on the darkening road in front of him to block out the uncomfortable silence.

Out of nowhere the car jolted to the side a bit and the sound of leaking air came from one of the tires.

Beck pulled over to the side of the road and stole one last glance at the clock. 6:45.

Beck got out of the car to inspect the damage to the tire with Jade following close behind.

"Well?" she inquired.

"We've got a flat tire." Beck said standing from the crouched position he was previously in to check the tire.

"Well that's no big deal. You've got a spare, right?" Jade asked leaning against the hood of the car.

"Well, yes," Beck started running his hand uncomfortably, "but it's the one that's flat."

"You are such an idiot!" Jade yelled hitting him in the shoulder.

"It's not my fault! Flats happen! Why don't we just call someone?" Beck asked pulling out his cell phone to find it dead.

"Does your phone work? I've got no cell service." Jade asked holding her phone up.

Beck sighed," Nope, mines dead."

"Well this is just great." Jade groaned climbing up on top of the hood. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down on top of them.

Beck climbed up next to her. "Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, Beck, I'm just great. I just love being stranded in the middle of nowhere with my ex-boyfriend who's too awkward to carry on a normal conversation." Jade said lifting her head briefly.

"You don't have to be so mean to me. I gave you a ride." Beck grumbled.

"That's right. You offered and I accepted. Now you've got us stuck in the middle of nowhere." Jade hissed right back lifting her head to glare at him.

"You always turn this stuff around on me! It's not my fault we got a flat tire!"

Jade opened her mouth as if to fight back, but just laid her head back on her knees.

"What happened to you, Beck? You use to understand me." Jade asked not moving her head this time.

A pain ran through Beck as the words hit him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what she meant. What had he done that was so different from brfore?

Just as Beck started to open his mouth to say something a car pulled over in front of them.

An old man stepped out of the car and asked as he moved towards the car, "You kids need some help?"

"We have a flat and no spare." Beck said hoping off the hood.

"Well I can give you two a ride home if you'd like." The man offered.

"That would be great thanks." Beck said.

Jade slid off the hood landing next to him. She smiled a forced smile at the man and followed him to the car.

Beck and Jade gave them their addresses and just as they had in Beck's car, Beck and Jade avoided all conversation and sat awkwardly in silence.

Beck glanced at Jade and Jade held his gaze for a second. A second long enough for Beck to see the tiredness and pain in her eyes. Her bright eyes were now dull and lifeless. And he knew he had caused it.

His stupidity, his anger, his break-up, his fight. He had done this to the girl he said he loved, and he didn't even know it.

The car came to a smooth stop and Jade opened the door and stepped out into the crisp air.

"Thank you." She said to the man before walking up the driveway into her house.

"How long did you date her?" The old man asked.

"What?" Beck asked shocked.

"Well as if it wasn't obvious. You were staring at her the entire ride." The man chuckled.

"We dated for three years until I got stupid and stopped being a decent boyfriend." Beck said making sure to verbally beat himself up.

"Well, it's never too late to get her back sonny!" The man said with a smile in the rear view mirror.

"I broke her heart. And that's hard to do!"

The man laughed once again.

"She'll never take me back now." Beck said hanging his head.

"You know, Oscar Wilde once said 'The heart was made to be broken.' but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed, son." The man said pulling up to Beck's house.

"Thank you." Beck said climbing out of the car.

"Oh, and, son, if I were you, I'd get that flat 'fixed'," the man said putting air quotes around fixed," and take that little lady of yours on another ride." He gave Beck a knowing wink before pulling away from the drive way.

Beck laughed to himself and walked up the driveway to his house. What the man had told him about heart break kept echoing in his mind.

Time for a fight, Oliver. And not an easy one at that.


End file.
